yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL - Episode 032
"Life is a Carnival: Part 2", known as "Invincible Good Luck! Numbers 7: Lucky Stripe" in the Japanese version, is the thirty-second episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime. It first aired in Japan on November 21, 2011, and aired in the United States on October 6, 2012. Featured Duel: Yuma Tsukumo vs. Charlie McCay vs. Yuma Tsukumo.]] Turn 1: Yuma Yuma draws. He then Sets a monster and a card. Turn 2: Charlie Charlie draws. He then activates the Continuous Spell Card, "Take a Chance". Now, once per turn, Charlie may roll a die. If the result is 6, his Life Points will be multiplied by 5. If the result is anything else, his Life Points will return to the value he had before the initial activation, he will be unable to activate the effect again and he will take 1000 damage during each of his Standby Phases. Charlie activates the effect of "Take a Chance" to roll a die and he gets a 6 (Charlie: 4000 → 20000 LP). He then Normal Summons "Majestic Jester" ( 1/0/0) in Attack Position. "Majestic Jester" attacks Yuma's face-down monster, "Gogogo Golem" ( 4/1800/1500). Charlie activates the effect of "Majestic Jester" to roll a die. If the result is 6, the attack target will be destroyed. Otherwise, "Majestic Jester" will be destroyed. Charlie gets a 6, so "Gogogo Golem" is destroyed. Charlie Sets a card. Turn 3: Yuma Yuma draws. He then Normal Summons "Gagaga Magician" ( 4/1500/1000) in Attack Position. Yuma then activates "Monster Slots" to target "Gagaga Magician" and banish "Gogogo Golem" from his Graveyard (as "Gogogo Golem" has the same Level as "Gagaga Magician") in order to draw a card. If the drawn monster is the same Level as the banished monster and the targeted monster, Yuma may Special Summon it. Otherwise, the target and the drawn card will be banished. Yuma draws "Gagaga Girl", so "Gagaga Magician" and "Gagaga Girl" are banished. Yuma's hand contains "Zubaba Knight", "Ganbara Knight", and "Commander of Swords". sets a new record for the highest amount of Life Points.]] Turn 4: Charlie Charlie draws. He then activates the effect of "Take a Chance" and rolls a 6 (Charlie: 20000 → 100000 LP). Charlie activates "Release Change" to Tribute "Majestic Jester" and Special Summon "Dice Leveler" ( 1/100/100) in Attack Position (as "Dice Leveler" has the same Level as "Majestic Jester"). Charlie then activates "Monster Slots" to target "Dice Leveler" and banish "Majestic Jester" from his Graveyard to draw a card. Charlie draws "Dice Leveler", so the latter is Special Summoned ( 1/100/100) in Attack Position. Charlie Normal Summons a third "Dice Leveler" ( 1/100/100) in Attack Position. He activates the effects of all three "Dice Levelers", rolling a die for each. The Level of each "Dice Leveler" will increase by an amount equal to the die roll. Charlie gets a 6 for each roll (All three "Dice Leveler": 1 → 7). "]] Charlie overlays his three "Dice Leveler" in order to Xyz Summon "Number 7: Lucky Straight" ( 7/700/700, ORU: 3) in Attack Position. "Lucky Straight" attacks directly. Charlie activates the effect of "Lucky Straight" to roll a die and multiply the ATK of "Lucky Straight" by the die result by detaching an Overlay Unit ("Lucky Straight": 3 → 2 ORU). Charlie gets a 6 ("Lucky Straight": 700 → 4200 ATK), but Yuma activates his face-down "Nitwit Outwit" to send the "Zubaba Knight" in his hand to the Graveyard and reduce the Battle Damage he takes by the ATK of the sent monster (Yuma: 4000 → 1400 LP). At the end of the Battle Phase, the effect of "Lucky Straight" expires ("Lucky Straight": 4200 → 700 ATK). Turn 5: Yuma Yuma draws. He then Normal Summons "Ganbara Knight" ( 4/0/1800) in Attack Position. As he Normal Summoned a Level 4 monster, Yuma Special Summons "Kagetokage" ( 4/1100/1500) from his hand in Attack Position via its own effect. Yuma overlays "Ganbara Knight" and "Kagetokage" in order to Xyz Summon "Number 39: Utopia" ( 4/2500/2000, ORU: 2) in Attack Position. "Utopia" attacks "Lucky Straight", but Charlie activates his face-down "Dice Crisis" to roll a die. If the result is 6, he can equip "Dice Crisis" to "Utopia", take control of "Utopia" and reduce its ATK to 0. Charlie get a 6, so he takes control of "Utopia" ("Utopia": 2500 → 0 ATK). Yuma Sets a card. Turn 6: Charlie As Charlie begins his turn, Yuma activates his face-down "Commander of Swords" as there is a LIGHT Warrior-Type monster on the field. Charlie will reveal his drawn card. If it is a Spell or Trap Card, Yuma may either destroy it or a Spell or Trap Card Charlie controls. Charlie draws "Sun Scale" - a Spell Card. Charlie explains that with "Sun Scale", he can, once a turn, roll a die and if he gets a six, then all monsters Yuma controls will be destroyed. Yuma almost selects to use "Commander of Swords" to destroy "Dice Crisis", which would activate its second to last effect and return control of "Utopia" to Yuma, but, by Astral's advice, instead chooses to destroy "Sun Scale" (When "Sun Scale" was destroyed, Charlie lost the good luck granted to him by Number 7). As "Sun Scale" was destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, Charlie activates its second effect to inflict 500 damage to Yuma (Yuma 1400 → 900 LP). Charlie activates the effect of "Take a Chance", but he gets a 1 (Charlie: 100000 → 4000), so the effects of all further die rolls are negated. Turn 7: Yuma Yuma draws "Comeback" and subsequently activates it to target "Utopia" and take control of it as it was a monster he owned. Yuma performs Chaos Xyz Evolution and overlays "Utopia" and its Overlay Units in order to Xyz Summon "Chaos Number 39: Utopia Ray" ( 4/2500/2000, ORU: 3) in Attack Position. Yuma then activates the effect of "Utopia Ray" three times to detach all of its Overlay Units ("Utopia Ray": 3 → 0 ORU) and increase its ATK by 500 for each Overlay Unit as well as subsequently decrease the ATK of "Lucky Straight" by 1000 for each Overlay Unit detached ("Utopia Ray": 2500 → 4000 ATK, "Lucky Straight": 700 → 0 ATK). "Utopia Ray" attacks and destroys "Lucky Straight" (Charlie: 4000 → 0 LP). Trivia *Yuma ordering "Utopia" to attack the sun is paying homage to the infamous moment from the second series anime, where Yami Yugi orders "Giant Soldier of Stone" to attack the moon. **In both instances, the cards destroyed were Spells, and an unrelated gameplay effect occurred after (water dried up after the moon was destroyed, and Charlie's luck disappeared after the sun was destroyed). * Multiple times during the Duel, Astral makes statements such as "The chance of the next die roll being a 6 is 1/7776", which is factually incorrect (see gambler's fallacy). The chance of any die roll being a 6 is always 1/6 regardless of the outcomes of any previous die rolls. The correct statement here is "The chance of rolling five 6's in a row is 1/7776." This is specified more clearly in the English dub. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes